Once upon a time, when explaining to an otaku.....
by Kats
Summary: There once was a little toddler who liked Inu-Yasha. There were two choices, go with the actual story line, or explain it to her in my words......


*******************************************************************************************

Mukashi mukashi there lived a prince who had the cutest doggy ears known to anyone anywhere. This prince was on a quest to find the royal jewel, which could give him the means to become a doggy king and to find a miko to love somewhere along the way. Now, the only problem with this prince was his sucky attitude, and I mean ROYALLY sucky, which is only natural since he is, in fact, royalty. 

Now, this rather non-user friendly prince was out looking for his jewel when he came across a miko who had black hair and white skin. He was taken with her, and she with him, but it took him a while to admit anything to her. However, just when he was about to tell her about him not really caring about becoming a doggy king anymore and how she could help him, the evil villain showed up. This evil villain wasn't even environmentally friendly because, GASP, he wore REAL fur! Now, the villain dude was seriously, seriously crappy dude man, so he pretended to be our hot little doggy prince demon man, and attacked aforementioned bishie's miko lady. 

Mrs. Bitch decided to get back, instead of wondering why and confronting Puppy Man, and that's why I call her Mrs. Bitch, but I digress. Anyway, so SHE goes out and shoots Hot Puppy man and he gets pinned to a stick in the ground. Mrs. Bitch dies because of what Mr. Villain did to her, and takes the precious little stone that puppy man wanted into her soul and makes it go 'POOF' with her. Mr. Villain disappears and time passes. Tokyo pops up like a tulip in spring and life goes on. Now, a shrine is built around the well and the tree that Mr. Hot Puppy man got pinned to and a girl lives there. Now this girl looks a lot like Mrs. Bitch, but not exactly, and she's always doing regular stuff, so she thinks she's normal, but she lives in a shrine, so we're all going 

'PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, don't hold your breathe sweetie'. 

So, anyway, she gets dragged into the creepy old well, which she shouldn't have been around anyway, by some monster/bug thing. Well, she blasts a couple of arms off of it and it goes away, but when she climbs out of the well, she's not in her own time anymore!

GASP!!

It's the past!

AND HOT PUPPY MAN IS THERE!

O.O

Life is good, but she doesn't realize it, so she bitches a little and moans, and gets attacked by the centipede thing again, but not before she sees Mr. Hot Puppy man pinned to a tree. Well, when she saw him, she did the first thing any hot blooded, living, interested in guy's thing that a girl would do!

She played with his ears yo.

But anyway, back to the story. So she's getting chased by this thingy through the woods, this is also after she meets the old little sister of dead Mrs. Bitch. So she runs, and she gets pinned up against puppy man, who wakes up, just a taaaaaaaaaaaaaaad bitter, and tells her to free him. She doesn't know any better, so she reaches up and gets rid of the arrow. Now, she's not supposed to be able to do this, cause it's a magic arrow, but it's good, because she ends up being the re-incarnated soul of Mrs. Dead Bitch. But she has a better attitude so I'll call her Puppy Mans True Love. 

So he's free, and he gets rid of the demon bug, and then he tries to kill her, because he thinks that she's Mrs. Bitch, which, if you think about it, she is technically. 

But anyway she gets away, and Old Little sister lady throws a necklace on him which makes it so that when His True Love says 'Sit' he gets body slammed into the ground, which is a pretty sweet deal, and I want one for my boyfriend. But anyway, so she says it, he gets slammed, and little Mr. Prince is stuck trying to find the jewel, which, did I mention, True Love shattered? Either way, they're stuck with each other, but Mr. Villain realizes that Mrs. Bitch is alive in True Love, and that Puppy Prince is awake and decides to take an active interest, and then starts messing with them again. 

And in the end we all know that the Puppy man will have to face a huge challenge, probably have True Love die in his arms and use the power of the jewel thingy to save her, and they'll love each other forever. But until then we are forced to sit through countless episodes and endless speculation about Puppy Man loving Mrs. Bitch, Sango, Miroku (Oo), HIS BROTHER (WTF ARE YOU PEOPLE SMOKING!), and Shippo (oh that's just sick). 

********************************************************************************

And that people is how I introduced Inu-Yasha to my three-year-old niece. We watch it together yo, and I buy her manga's of it and Rurouni Kenshin. I'm so proud of her, an otaku at the early age of toddler-hood.

*Wipes a tear*

I should write a fic about it. I'll call it 'The Raising of an Otaku'


End file.
